Imaging optical systems, which may be used in particular in projection exposure installations for microlithography, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,335 B2, US 2007/0153247 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,608 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,036 B2.